


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by sassmaster_tiresias



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Flirting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmaster_tiresias/pseuds/sassmaster_tiresias
Summary: "Excellent work," Thalia whispers.  "You got her."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where the hell this came from because I don't know.

Reyna always knows who’s at her office door by the way they knock. Percy pounds on the door with the side of his fist, Jason raps three times instead of two like most people, and Nico never knocks at all. There is only one person who knocks by kicking the door with their steel toed boots.

Reyna also knows that she doesn’t need to respond. Thalia is going to come in no matter what.

Smiling to herself, Reyna twirls her pen between her fingers for a moment before setting it down. She rests her chin on her hands as she watches Thalia enter.

Thalia, as always, is grinning before she’s even through the door. Rather than kicking it closed behind her, though, she holds it open, letting somebody else enter behind her. At the appearance of a second visitor, Reyna straightens and folds her hands in front of her.

Rolling her eyes at Reyna’s formality, Thalia rounds the desk and bends to kiss her cheek. “Hey, Rey!” she says cheerfully, leaning against the back of Reyna’s executive chair.

“Thalia,” Reyna responds. She quickly turns back to her other visitor, even as she continues speaking to her partner. “Who’s your friend?”

The girl is dressed in the hunters’ uniform like Thalia. She’s of a slighter build, and just a bit taller. There’s something regal about her. Perhaps it’s the woven headband that sits low on her head, reminding Reyna of the silver circlet that Thalia wears.

Thalia grins mischievously. The hand behind Reyna begins to play with the end of her braid. “This,” Thalia replies, “is—”

“Calypso,” the other girl cuts her off, which only makes Thalia smile wider. Calypso holds out her hand to Reyna. “I’m Calypso.”

Reyna accepts her hand and shakes it, but doesn’t rise. “Ah, of course.” Reyna smiles. “I should have known. I’m Reyna, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Calypso dips her head, peering up at Reyna and Thalia through her lashes for a split second.

Thalia takes the opportunity to interject herself back into the conversation. “I just figured I’d bring her around to meet you. Since I’ve been talking about her so much and all.”

Calypso’s eyes snap up to Thalia. Her expression is neither surprised nor unhappy, but pleased.

“How thoughtful,” Reyna says, then focuses again on Calypso. “It’s only been good things, I promise.”

Calypso says, “I would certainly hope so,” her eyes sliding lazily from Thalia to Reyna.

Finally, Reyna stands from behind her desk. As she walks around it, she lets her fingertips brush the small of Thalia’s back for a moment. The brief contact still allows her to feel the shiver that Thalia tries to suppress.

“I was just thinking about getting some lunch,” Reyna says. “Would you ladies like to join me?”

“Hell yeah,” Thalia replies. Reyna can practically feel the satisfaction rolling off of Thalia, even though Reyna only has eyes for Calypso at the moment.

Before she gets a response, Reyna sees Calypso look her slowly up and down. She doesn’t seem disappointed.

Calypso takes a step closer. “That sounds great.”

As Reyna leads the way out of the office, flicking the lock on the door and making sure she has her keys, Thalia throws her arm around Calypso’s shoulders. Calypso reciprocates with an arm around Thalia’s waist.

“Excellent work,” Thalia whispers, leaning in until her lips are practically touching Calypso’s ear. “You got her.”

Perfectly aware of Reyna peering back at them over her shoulder, Calypso smirks and replies, “Hook, line, and sinker.”


End file.
